


Discover

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida asked himself from time to time if they could really do it. If their attempt to start again was worth all the waves of buried misery brought back in full force. [Nishiyima/Ishida - High School Setting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover

They really did know so little about each other. He didn't know if her parents were still together (or if they ever were) and she didn't know what sports he liked, if any at all. Their favorite foods and subjects and books and bands were a mystery to both even as they walked down the crowded hallway before school, looking like a couple of old-fashioned lovers to the ignorant passerby.

Despite having studied sign language for five years, Ishida never really considered the after effects of meeting Nishiyima again. He figured everything would fall into place. Their friendship might hit a few bumps in the road, but it would remain steady and build up to a blooming, everlasting bond. He may not look it, but Ishida had turned out to be quite the optimist. One had to be after being ruthlessly bullied and paraded as some kind of pariah.

How naive he had been.

"So wait, you're telling me you don't like octopus?" he asked, his hands moving along with each word. Hearing aids had improved over the last five years and she was able to make out most of his words, but he still preferred talking to her ways she would more thoroughly understand. After all, he didn't learn sign language for nothing. "C'mon! That's my favorite!"

_I don't like the texture,_ she replied, frowning. _I don't see what the big deal is. I like all kinds of other sushi. Like eel or yellow tail_.

"But it's _octopus_ ," he nearly exclaimed, grabbing the attention of a few nearby students as they continued on to her homeroom, "I've loved it ever since I was a kid! When was the last time you tried it?"

_Why does that matter?_ her frown deepened, eyes hinting at exhaustion, _I just don't like it. It's the same as your dislike for cats_.

"That's different," he defended, a little pleased that she remembered such a throwaway comment despite the circumstance, "I was scratched by one as a toddler. Had a scar next to my ear for years. It finally faded...around the time I met you actually."

She didn't respond, turning her attention to her approaching homeroom. Ishida sighed, deciding it best to just drop the conversation all together. Their childhood school days were still a sore subject for the both of them. Neither really ever wanted to bring it up and as a result, their friendship suffered, the painful memories wedging between them as they so desperately tried to move past their conflicting feelings. Ishida asked himself from time to time if they could really do it. If their attempt to start again was worth all the waves of buried misery brought back in full force.

For the last five years both had tried to heal separately, doing whatever it took to become the people they wanted to be. They transformed from the helpless children kicked around like stray dogs to (as their teachers called them) "the bright stars of tomorrow." But even as Ishida's grades soared and Nishiyima's hair grew, it didn't change the fact that they were still haunted by wicked smiles and piercing stares, relishing in the sounds of their choking sobs or the sight of their livid, wide eyes, staring down at the the harsh words and threats written on their desk. And nothing brought on those visions more than walking side-by-side with a piece of that hurtful past daily.

"Well, this is your stop," Ishida said, offering up the best smile he could afford. Her face was remained sullen, gaze fixed on the notebook she was currently writing in, "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Her response was delayed by a minute, unfazed by his growing impatience or the questionable looks they received as other students continued on with their morning routines. As he was about to ask her if she was mad at him, she stopped writing and pressed the notebook close to her face and he took in the neat characters scrawled out:

_Howl's Moving Castle is one my favorite movies. Maybe over the weekend, you can come over to my house and watch it with me?_

Ishida blinked a few times before he burst into laughter, catching her off-guard. He smiled once again and this time it met his eyes, "You're not asking me out on a date, are you, Nishiyima?"

She sputtered, her hands a little shaky as she signed out her reply: _What's so wrong in wanting to watch a movie with you? Besides, I'm not the one who asked me to marry them_!

Now it was his turn for his cheeks to brighten, "Geez, are you ever going to let that go? Give a guy a break!"

_Maybe,_ she grinned, _but accepting my invitation would be a start._

_A start..._ he repeated the words in his head, taking in the bemused teenage girl beside him. Maybe that was all they could hope for at this stage. A start, a chance to see if they could move past their demons as they had tried to before. Only this time, they could heal and do so together.

"Fine," he caved, "I have to admit, I like that movie too. Although my favorite Miyazaki film is _My Neighbor Totoro_."

_Really? I have that one too. Maybe we could -_ but her hands were cut off by the sound of the bell, both jumping up at the sudden alarm.

"Crap! This is the third time this week!" Ishida exclaimed, pushing his sleeve up to reveal his watch. Eight o'clock...right on schedule as always, "We'll talk about this later, okay? See you, Nishiyima!"

She nodded and smiled in return, waving as he ran down the hall to his homeroom on the other side of the building. He really thought nothing of it, but he had still signed out the last of his words, stuck in the habit of keeping her as informed and aware as possible.

He wouldn't realize until much later on, but those little instances filled Nishiyima with a glowing warmth, spreading across her skin like wildfire. It proved he cared, that he truly wanted to be her friend and make amends.

And for her, it was the greatest joy to discover.


End file.
